


魔术师

by IcaRusLeBlanc



Category: LOL百合
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcaRusLeBlanc/pseuds/IcaRusLeBlanc





	魔术师

　　雨大颗大颗掉下来。盛夏的雨并不可能无声无息，它们争相坠入大地，淅淅沥沥着不眠不休。

　　这是德玛西亚罕见的大雨。

　　今晚的魔术表演会也有了独样的趣味。

　　台上的人身着暗红的燕尾服，形销骨立，舞台上的灯光将他包围，身形愈加瘦削颀长。

　　魔术师着半脸的面具，露出尖细的下巴，每一处骨骼突出的地方立体分明。明明是很年轻的男子，却给人年老巫师特有的沧桑感。

　　配乐很有节奏感，而恰恰显出魔术师慵懒不合拍的动作，他硬生生将节奏拉下来，添了优雅的质地，渐渐融为一体，不合拍的感觉就渐渐隐去了。

　　这是瓦罗兰大陆和平的表演会，因此和平之邦德玛西亚便抓住这个机会，每年都会有这么一段时间，表演各项节目，作为增进各邦友谊的途径。各个城邦间倒也其乐融融。

　　今年也是照旧，这个魔术师已经连续表演了几年，在大陆上颇负盛名。

　　台上无数泡沫洋洋洒洒，魔术师手腕别了别，一朵玫瑰便出现在他手上。他的动作优雅，犹如开在暗夜的蔷薇，好一出帽子戏法！魔术师将三朵玫瑰依次夹在指缝，手掌上仿若是妖娆开出了大簇血红的花。

　　他晃了晃手掌，花瓣便在他指尖灼烧成火焰，腾腾烧起，只一瞬间就消逝了。火苗只匆匆出现一刹，恰似昙花一现，映出魔术师苍白的肤色。

　　魔术师背过身从道具桌上取了一只高脚杯，细细倒了一些红酒。动作微慢，大雨砸在玻璃上散发出闷声，更是让人不耐烦，可是魔术师将时机把握得恰好，正当观众隐隐骚动之时，他伸手撤下了身旁作为遮挡的红布。

　　暗红色的布料和他的礼服融为一体。在半空中挥洒不久后亦是被火焰吞没后无影无踪。

　　出现在台上的是一个巨大的魔术道具箱，常看魔术表演的人心里大都有个数，那样的道具通常会用助手或是魔术师本身来做另一个道具，呈现魔术的方式也有多种，精彩程度不一而足。

　　“那么，在场的各位，我的观众们，都是我尊敬的客人。”助手把魔术师的高脚杯撤下之后，魔术师按住腹部朝场中行了个礼。“非常感谢各位的光临，下面表演今晚的最后一个魔术表演。”魔术师抚摸着身后的木柜大声说着。

　　“这个球会在各位客人中挑选出一位来，帮助鄙人来完成今晚最后一个表演！”魔术师将将说完，趁观众还没反应之际便将球抛下台。台下的红发女子红唇一勾，轻巧地跃起来将球接住。

　　这本来不属于计划之中，可也没人会在意，一次小小的表演罢了。

　　细碎微长的刘海遮住了卡特琳娜的面容，让五官深邃立体。

　　上台之后自然不少人认出她来，令无数人闻风丧胆的诺克萨斯夺命黑寡妇。

　　雨下得更加大了，每一下似乎要把玻璃砸碎，坠入大地。

　　卡特琳娜冲台上的魔术师笑笑，走到他身边。

　　“那么，接下来的表演就由这位小姐来帮助在下完成。希望能让各位满意。”魔术师清冽的嗓音响起，他抬手顺过礼服左肩上装饰的羽毛。

　　魔术没有什么新颖的地方，无非就是将卡特琳娜锁进柜子里，经过繁琐的工序，确保她没有逃脱的可能之后，猛然将木柜展开成为两部分，两个部分是密闭的，观众席上唏嘘一声。

　　但是也有可能是卡特琳娜恰巧能将身子缩到一侧的小木柜里。魔术师勾了勾唇，薄唇的颜色比一般男子的唇色要深得多，看上去很是诡谲。他捋了捋袖子，却在一瞬间变换出长刀来。

　　他把长刀插进木柜当中，木柜很薄，毫不费力地刺穿，能看见底层露出来的锋刃。

　　观众很给面子地唏嘘起来。

　　魔术师抬手，晃了晃食指，又把长刀拔出来，插进另一个小木柜。

　　卡特琳娜应当是无所遁形才是。木柜被支架支起来，下方悬空，能清楚地看见魔术师身后的幕布，这与往年同类的魔术很不一样。

　　结果仍旧不出所料，魔术师把柜子打开给观众看，空空如也。只有长刀实实在在插入其中。

　　掌声整齐地响起来，总算是把雨声盖住了。

　　————

　　而我们的克卡奥大小姐去了哪儿呢。她正带着笑向自己心心念念的情人住处赶去。

　　雨水把她的红发润湿。她从秘密小道穿过去，狸猫一样跃上了别墅的小阳台。

　　在底下巡逻的士兵警觉地望了一眼，并没发现异样。卡特琳娜松了一口气，好在她和魔术师关系好，计划好让她和自己的恋人见面。

　　还没反应过来，拉克丝居然已经发现了她。看光女郎的模样似乎是等得很焦急。卡特琳娜笑着，隔着窗户的玻璃抚摸拉克丝的手心。

　　窗户还并没完全打开，卡特琳娜便迫不及待地钻进房间。

　　“小拉克丝，想我了吗？”卡特琳姐旋身将拉克丝压在墙上，亲昵地挽起拉克丝的鬓发把玩着。

　　金发碧眼的拉克丝小姐看起来异常可口，卡特琳娜忍不住在拉克丝额头上吻了一记。

　　一抹红晕在拉克丝脸上浮现，她抿抿唇，给卡特琳娜肯定的回答。

　　卡特琳娜被拉克丝这副与予与求得可爱模样诱惑得找不着北，她挑起拉克丝的下巴，深深吻下去。

　　冗长的亲吻让两个人的体温迅速上升，卡特琳娜湿润微凉的衣服也无法阻止体温的交互。

　　反而给了卡特琳娜贴近拉克丝的理由。

　　拉克丝惊诧地低呼，“啊……卡特琳娜……”卡特琳娜正粗鲁地扯着拉克丝的睡衣。

　　她撩起拉克丝的衣摆往上提，拉克丝不得不抬起手臂让衣物离身。“卡特琳娜……冷。”拉克丝轻轻蹙眉，抱住自己的肩膀望着卡特琳娜，看上去十足的楚楚可怜。

　　又是一层诱惑加上，卡特琳娜已经能感觉到自己愈加明显的心跳声了。

　　拉克丝给不详之刃小姐的感觉就像是布丁，软软的滑滑的毫不腻口，卖相好看像是时刻招呼人吃掉。

　　卡特琳娜会承认是自己饥渴吗？当然不会。

　　那可怜的拉克丝小姐只能背上太过诱惑害得卡特琳娜不能自持的黑锅。

　　卡特琳娜像抱小孩一样把拉克丝抱起来，这样的姿势拉克丝只得羞耻地用双腿夹紧卡特琳娜的腰，防止自己摔到地上去。

　　卡特琳娜把拉克丝放在床上，跪坐在拉克丝腹部两侧低头望着她。

　　“我亲爱的拉克丝小姐，你看起来真美味。”卡特琳娜笑得邪魅，配上那道凌厉的疤，将邪肆二字演绎得淋漓尽致。

　　而拉克丝挂着纯然的笑，大大的桃花眼弯起来，水润的眼眸中映着卡特琳娜的模样，她摆着清纯的样子，却微微收起下巴，从下而上用无比诱惑的姿态望着卡特琳娜，“卡特是流氓。”

　　看见拉克丝这样，卡特琳娜只感觉小腹一紧，她俯身凑近拉克丝，在那双澄蓝的眼睛里清楚地看见自己的身影。卡特琳娜亲昵地蹭了蹭拉克丝的鼻尖，又突然咬住拉克丝的下唇含糊说着，“我的小女孩，我们好不容易才能见一次面，难道不应该好好珍惜时间吗？”

　　拉克丝看见卡特琳娜眼里赤裸的欲望，心跳猛地多跳了几下，脸上的红色更甚。而她只是伸手抱住了卡特琳娜的背。

　　一个动作已然涵盖了很多信息，无声胜有声。许多事情不消得去说，一个对视双方便了然。

　　卡特琳娜迫不及待把自己的衣服甩到床下去，湿透的布料粘在身上非常不舒服。拉克丝乖乖躺在她身下，眨巴着眼睛看卡特琳娜。

　　“卡特看起来还是这么美。”拉克丝俏皮地眨了一下眼睛，好像有电流放出，过渡了卡特琳娜的全身。

　　迷人的拉克丝小姐还有一项会放电的好本事，卡特琳娜深受其害。

　　“小拉克丝才是最美。”两人裸裎相对，不免得有些羞涩，可更多的是想要占有彼此的欲望。

　　拉克丝看着一缕红发从卡特琳娜的颈边滑下，半湿地粘在卡特琳娜白皙的脖颈上，十分的性感。这时候拉克丝的下巴被卡特琳娜捏住，随即一张湿凉的唇贴了上来。

　　拉克丝只觉得心中柔软，卡特琳娜想要自己的迫切心情她已经感受到，可是卡特却是压抑着她嗜血的本性，给予自己的是无边的温柔。

　　拉克丝启唇，温柔地迎入卡特琳娜。

　　她们气息交缠，极尽缠绵。拉克丝把卡特琳娜的背搂得更紧，能感觉到身上这人愈加高的体温，以及越来越狂乱的心跳。

　　卡特琳娜松开唇，拉克丝的唇嫣红诱人，她眼底的幽暗更加明显了。

　　拉克丝正想说点什么，卡特琳娜却捧住了她的脸，仔细地看着拉克丝的面容，一点一点痴恋地看过去，并伸出指尖小心翼翼地触碰，极尽温柔。拉克丝就这样被感动了。

　　她搂紧卡特琳娜的脖子，在卡特琳娜身边轻声说，“卡特来吧，要我，狠狠要我。”

　　血红的罂粟在一刹那盛开了，诱惑的因子直直钻进卡特琳娜的心脏里。

　　卡特琳娜俯下身，吻着拉克丝的脖颈，细腻的肌肤触感极好，年轻鲜活，还有心跳的频率，每一个因素都让拉克丝变得更可口。

　　拉克丝能感觉到卡特琳娜暧昧的呼吸萦绕在自己颈间，游移着成了湿润的空气，突然的痛楚让拉克丝闷哼出声，卡特琳娜咬住了她的脖子，并渐渐用力咬合，大有不死不休的架势。

　　可是拉克丝却心疼起卡特琳娜起来，“卡特……”

　　软软的声线安抚人的心绪，叫人平静。卡特琳娜把咬合的动作收起来，并心疼的舔着拉克丝的脖子。

　　疼痛让拉克丝的眼眸里布满雾气。罂粟上沾了露水，看上去愈加诱人，无形的手拽着卡特琳娜，促使她离拉克丝更加近。

　　“笨蛋卡特，不要停下来。”拉克丝搂紧她，娇软的声音慵懒地钻进卡特琳娜的耳朵里，“刚才不是说着要把握时间么？嗯？”

　　拉克丝含住卡特琳娜的耳垂，逗弄她。温热的触感让卡特琳娜颤抖。

　　拉克丝已经把自己包装好，系上丝带，做成礼物的模样送到卡特琳娜嘴边，只等着卡特琳娜享用。她会好好享用美味的布丁的，拉克丝伸手触碰到卡特琳娜的心口，感觉到那颗心脏快速的跳动，它在叫嚣着把自己吃掉，拉克丝舔舔卡特琳娜的耳垂，并为此沾沾自喜。

　　卡特琳娜深深吸一口气，稍稍平复了调皮的心跳。

　　拉克丝的身体很美，似乎泛着光，能诱惑人去触碰她。卡特琳娜吻着拉克丝的锁骨，感受她肌肤的滑嫩。

　　拉克丝感受着卡特琳娜唇瓣的炙热，她在自己身体上流连，吻过的地方撒下火星，让她整个人都热起来。

　　卡特琳娜吻过她的胸口，并轻轻噬咬吮吸出红痕，桃花瓣一片片落在拉克丝雪白的皮肤上。

　　拉克丝感觉自己更加热了，卡特琳娜已经渐渐往下滑，红色长发在自己身上拖扫而过，留下湿润的痕迹在空中风干变凉，拉克丝微微颤抖起来。

　　“嗯~！卡特……”拉克丝轻轻哼了一声，因为卡特琳娜突然含住了自己的乳尖，被温润包裹的那一处敏感得不行，拉克丝只感觉后腰一软。她轻轻嘤咛了两声，卡特琳娜把它含住，并用舌头逗弄着，很快得到绽放。

　　拉克丝意识到此时自己的脸蛋一定红得不成样子，她伸出胳膊遮挡住，并同时给予较低的温度来给自己降温。

　　卡特琳娜见她这样，轻轻咬了嘴里的软肉一口，勾起唇来。

　　“小拉克丝真可爱。”她这样说着，伸手捏住另一侧的胸，轻拢慢捻让另一颗也挺立起来。

　　“唔嗯……”拉克丝咬住自己的下唇。刺激从胸口产生，从筋络传至全身，四肢末梢都酥麻起来。

　　"卡特……卡特，你别逗我……“拉克丝嘤咛着出声，微弱的喘息声在空气里扩散，钻进卡特琳娜的耳朵里，让她心中愈加激荡。怀里的女子娇艳得像是天际的云彩，却偏偏在自己怀里，做了柔软的那一汪水。

　　用力吮吸一下嘴里的蓓蕾，引得拉克丝一阵倒吸气。卡特琳娜伸出另一只手，握住拉克丝的腰侧，轻轻揉弄过后上下摩挲，沿着腰线往下，一路摸到胯骨突出的位置，满手的温润如玉，沿着略两位突出的线条往下。

　　拉克丝感觉到卡特琳娜的身子滚烫，先前雨水浸染出的凉意早已消散，换成能侵入她肌肤骨骼的炙热。

　　卡特琳娜覆在拉克丝身上，沿着女子美好的线条往下，她松开唇，被裹湿的茱萸在灯光下泛出美好的光，一层亲昵的微光让人心间柔软。她心念一动，调皮地吹了一口气。

　　突然的异样的刺激，让拉克丝脑中突然空白。原本被细致抚慰逗弄的部位被一阵凉意缠绕，情不自禁地伸手拢住正压在自己胸口上的人的脑袋，这一头红发扰人，落在自己皮肤上，轻轻拖扫过便是莫大的刺激。

　　拉克丝只感觉周遭的空气越来越喧嚣，将她紧紧包裹，甚至无法呼吸，全身的细胞都在激荡碰撞。她只能一声声唤着卡特琳娜的名字。

　　卡特琳娜微微勾唇，唇上泛着邪肆的红。她的吻星星点点落在拉克丝裸露的肌肤上，像是一颗颗的火星，燎过空气便燃烧起来，发出兹啦的声音。她沿着正胸口往下亲吻，吻过线条优美的上腹。因为躺下拉克丝的肋骨轮廓微微凸显出来，勾勒出美好的线条。

　　“太瘦了……”卡特琳娜呢喃道。她心疼地吻过一侧突出的线条。

　　“嗯唔……？”迷离间听见卡特琳娜的声音，拉克丝迷糊着回应，“你说什么呢？”

　　粘糯的嗓音有致命的性感。

　　卡特琳娜没有回答，她的亲吻也没有停下，让拉克丝再次坠入一片光幻迷离。

　　摸够了温润的胯骨后，卡特琳娜的手终于探到了那一处的神秘。循着细腻的肌肤，直接探进了拉克丝的腿间，覆在那一处的私密之上。

　　略带薄茧的的手掌刮过那里的嫩肉，无尽的刺激从腿间传来，让拉克丝全身过一遍的酥麻。卡特琳娜只这样轻轻一个动作，就叫拉克丝无法自持，后腰一挺，就让卡特琳娜顺势探下，手掌恰恰覆上。

　　显得她多主动啊……这样的想法莫名笼罩了拉克丝，叫拉克丝心下羞赧，几乎有了捂脸的心情，可是她的手只能紧紧抱住卡特琳娜的头，让漂亮的红发从指缝间流泄。

　　卡特琳娜用空出来的一只手握住拉克丝的腰，光之少女的腰肢迷人，让她爱不释手。另一只手摁住拉克丝的私密，轻轻别开来，用两根手指细致地逗弄，按着轻轻揉弄，而后只余中指找到花瓣中的花蕊，摁住开始细细碾动。

　　拉克丝感觉快要缺氧了，快感一阵阵绵绵不绝。卡特琳娜的每一个动作就恰巧击中了她的敏感点，她全身上下都酥软下来，完全被卡特琳娜给俘获。喘息嘤咛声缓缓灌进空气里，暧昧的气氛愈加浓厚。

　　卡特琳娜贪婪的吻着唇下的肌肤，吻过柔软的小腹，一路往下，拉克丝还没反应过来，便只余那些红发穿插在指间了。

　　小腹上留着一路湿润，往下是卡特琳娜的容颜。她抬起头，冲拉克丝笑，笑得温情而宠溺，拉克丝舒了一口气，伸出手扶住了卡特琳娜的脸。

　　“拉克丝……”卡特琳娜呢喃着开口，拉克丝看得清清楚楚，有种暗涌闪烁在这人的眼眸中，那是对自己的痴迷。

　　拉克丝笑得满足，伸出大拇指摩挲着卡特琳娜的嘴角。

　　“卡特，用力爱我。”拉克丝轻轻启唇，红润的唇中牙齿皓白，唇红齿白的模样伴着这句话，像是罂粟的毒灌进卡特琳娜的心脏。

　　卡特琳娜收回手，捉住拉克丝的手摁到一侧。而后低首，很轻巧地将吻落在拉克丝腿间，戏弄般轻吻。

　　手一路向下，抚上拉克丝的大腿，摩挲过腿侧又钻到大腿内侧。

　　拉克丝反射性地夹住了腿，却被卡特琳娜防住，反倒是不留情地将她的腿分得更开。

　　“卡特……”

　　呻吟声渐起，卡特琳娜吻上唇下的私密，缠绵着去亲吻，叼住一侧的嫩肉，伸出舌尖轻舔，而后启唇含住，或轻或重地一下下吮吸。

　　拉克丝感觉自己的心脏都被塞满，只感觉到自己的呼吸都被限制，只能张开唇去喘息，让自己好受一些。下身的感觉太过鲜明，卡特琳娜的唇舌滚烫，贴合在那处，绑架了她的感官，让她所有的感知都充盈着快感。

　　卡特琳娜的唇舌很灵活，她舔弄过每一处，让这处的私密火热濡湿，愈加敏感。

　　她伸出舌头抚弄过每一处的缝隙褶皱，拉克丝的手指聚拢成爪，想要去推卡特琳娜，欲拒还迎地推搡几下后发觉卡特琳娜的动作愈加深入，终究使不上力地垂落在一侧，又攥紧了床单，想要去抵御下身层层叠叠侵袭而来的快感。

　　“卡……卡特……唔……”拉克丝摇了摇头，想要把要命的快感甩开，可并没有用，只能感觉卡特琳娜的唇舌作弄，每一处都被尽心地伺候抚慰到，甚至有愈加深入的趋势。

　　卡特琳娜探出舌尖，抵住入口稍稍往里探。

　　这样滚烫的浸入让拉克丝浑身一抖，她费力撑起身子想要往后退，"卡特！“

　　卡特琳娜没有搭理，她把住拉克丝的腰胯，不管不顾地探入拉克丝的身子，舌尖探入，被柔软的内壁包裹住，她轻轻勾弄，引得拉克丝一阵颤抖。

　　“卡特……卡特……啊…不要…不要这样……呃嗯、呜……”拉克丝的音调都因为被逗弄而急切得变调，断续的话音颤抖着，一如她轻轻颤抖的身子。

　　这样的感觉，太难承受。拉克丝抬手，用手背遮挡住脸，眉头微蹙，先前还摆着诱惑模样去勾引卡特琳娜的人已经无法自持，她大口喘息着，眼角有泪水渗出来。

　　卡特琳娜就这样用唇舌叫拉克丝泄身，她撑着身子起来，看着拉克丝潮红的面容，低头吻上，唇齿间还留着拉克丝自己的味道。

　　拉克丝方才从一片空白中稍稍回过神来，便迎上卡特琳娜霸道的深吻。

　　要窒息了……拉克丝紧闭着眼睛，这般想着。

　　在亲吻之时，卡特琳娜表现出了一如既往要将自己吃进肚里的架势，呼吸全都被身上这人攫获了。拉克丝挣扎着要脱离开卡特琳娜的入侵范围，可是却一步步被逼至没有退路。

　　而卡特琳娜的手，就在拉克丝失神间，轻易进入。

　　拉克丝在一瞬间清醒过来，被异物侵入的感觉那样明显，可也能感觉到自己是多么的热情湿滑，以至于卡特琳娜的手指那样轻松便彻底进入。

　　卡特琳娜松开唇，撑着身子看着身下女子矛盾的表情。女子娇美的容颜是染着露水的花瓣，轻轻颤抖着，情潮做成诱人的色泽，只诱惑人去采摘，去捧在手心。

　　拉克丝被卡特琳娜放开，得到了呼吸的空隙，便张开唇，大口喘息，润泽的唇是嫣红的颜色，是诱人至深的模样。

　　“卡特……嗯唔…哼……“拉克丝轻声吟哦，感觉到体内的手指在轻轻抽动，无比顺滑地缓缓滑入，而后轻轻抽出，在她体内，一下一下地进出着。

　　卡特琳娜的动作坚定，执拗地一下下侵入，每一下都带出足够的湿滑，拉克丝清楚自己有多热情，卡特琳娜每一次都可以顶到深处。

　　卡特琳娜进出得倔强，每一下都将拉克丝推至风口浪尖，拉克丝在情潮中飘荡，好似被浪潮推涌，浑身上下使不出力气，只能被动承受卡特琳娜给予的快感。

　　呻吟声愈加止不住了。拉克丝攥紧了床单，闭着眼睛去感受卡特琳娜。她并不想去抵挡，因为占有着她的是她爱的人啊。

　　她爱的人。

　　想至此，拉克丝睁开眼睛。对上卡特琳娜的目光，碧玉般的眼眸里装满的是深情，还有满溢而出的温柔。

　　再感受着卡特琳娜的动作，拉克丝知道这人是在压抑着自己的性子，想要她舒服，才这般动作轻柔，极尽缠绵。

　　拉克丝感觉感觉心脏里像是灌进了一大勺蜂蜜，糊在心腔让她甜蜜酸胀到忘记呼吸。

　　身下卡特琳娜的动作还在持续，一下下温柔进入，抽出。缓缓的，很舒服，像是春天和煦的微风。能深切感受到卡特琳娜想要把她捧在手心呵护的心情。

　　并没有那样猛烈的攻势能让光之少女到达顶峰，可就在这样的认知里，拉克丝就觉得自己要泄身了。她不自禁地夹紧了卡特琳娜的手指，正看见卡特琳娜不解地挑高了眉。

　　她松开攥着床单的手，勾住了卡特琳娜的脖子，将她的身子揽下来，亲昵地拥紧。而后，在卡特琳娜的耳边轻声说。

　　“要我，狠狠要我，卡特，把我撕碎。”

　　带着情欲的嗓音格外诱惑，卡特琳娜感觉心脏猛地一颤。这让拉克丝也能感觉到，话音刚落的时候，身上人一颤的身子。

　　再抬眸间，卡特琳娜的眸子染上暗沉，幽暗在眼底闪烁，要将拉克丝拆骨入腹般的欲望喧嚣弥散。

　　卡特琳娜的动作突然就剧烈起来。大力地插入，猛地进入到最深处，又飞快撤出，再重重顶入。

　　拉克丝不察这样的变化，受不住地尖叫出声，而后攀住卡特琳娜的身子，紧紧抓住这人瘦削的肩膀，喘几口气又滑下胳膊，穿过卡特琳娜的肋下，无力地拥住。

　　略带薄茧的手指毫不留情地勾弄着她的内壁，拉克丝感觉自己快要在这样猛烈的攻势下崩溃。感觉意识理智正离自己远去。

　　卡特琳娜看着身下女子满脸的潮红，无边魅惑的模样，无形逼迫自己去占有她，更加用力地占有她。她绷紧手腕，加大力道去进出，每一下，都狠狠进入到无法更深入的地方。

　　被带动着的人抑不住的呻吟充盈在卡特琳娜的耳中，让她只想把拉克丝揉碎在自己掌心。

　　“嗯啊…啊……卡特…卡特……”拉克丝在呻吟间一声声唤着卡特琳娜的名字。

　　卡特琳娜轻轻应了一声，手上动作却不被影响，甚至恶根性地找到拉克丝体内的敏感点，坏心眼地抵住，开始快速摁动刺激着。

　　“啊——”拉克丝只感觉到积累的快感在这个变故中倾塌，随着卡特琳娜越来越快的动作，她的敏感点被摁住震动，让她忘记所有。

　　越来越快，越来越快，卡特琳娜捉住她便不给她逃脱的机会。

　　她在无边无际的海浪上漂浮，她被绑在小船上，无法动弹，只能随着浪潮一上一下地飘动。拉克丝感觉自己的身体不是已经不属于自己，有种莫名的凉意从原本的滚烫中蔓生，突然席卷了浑身上下。

　　等回过神来，便是卡特琳娜温柔细致的亲吻。

　　“还好吗？”卡特琳娜柔声问，面上的疤痕在此刻也这样柔和。

　　“嗯……”她喘息稍稍平复下来，慵懒地应了一声，全身瘫软，绵软地躺在卡特琳娜身下，拉克丝撒娇般地抱住卡特琳娜的背，“卡特……”

　　“嗯？”卡特琳娜吻了一下她的嘴角。

　　“唔哼……”拉克丝懒洋洋地哼了一声，眯起眼睛，将眼里情欲未退的水光藏起来，“你等会儿就要走了吧？”

　　卡特琳娜没有作声，只是将吻轻轻落在拉克丝的嘴角，鼻尖，眼睑，最后将吻落在拉克丝的眉间。

　　金发女子阖上眼，卡特琳娜的嘴唇柔软，一如她给予自己的满腔柔情。

　　“宝贝儿乖，累了吧？”卡特琳娜避过拉克丝的问题，柔声问。她缓缓将手指抽出，带出一些湿滑。

　　嗯……拉克丝轻轻应着，好似就要睡着。

　　“那乖乖睡着。我抱着你睡。”卡特琳娜一如她话里所说的那般，温柔地拥拉克丝入怀，她理过拉克丝的鬓发，将被汗水沾湿的金发别到耳后，露出拉克丝精致的容颜。贪恋地抚过每一寸，每一毫每一厘都是自己深爱的模样。

　　“安心睡，我的乖女孩。”卡特琳娜用无比轻柔的声音去哄拉克丝的入眠，“你是这个世界最美好的那个女孩，在遇见你之后，我便一度空出一只手去杀人，我不想用沾满鲜血的手去触碰你。”

　　“我想以，干净的手去抚摸过你所有，去牵住你的手。”卡特琳娜缓缓说着。

　　“今天下暴雨，我一度很担心，害怕会见不到你。后来又觉得自己多虑，无论如何，我都会赶过来见你。下多大的雨又有什么关系呢。”

　　“安心睡，梦里会有我陪着你。”卡特琳娜这么说着。

　　“卡特。”拉克丝睁开眼睛，蓝瞳模糊闪烁，细眯着的眼睛慵懒得像只猫。“我要听你说爱我。”

　　卡特琳娜微微一抿唇，笑得柔软，也不多做扭捏，十分自然地接着说，“我爱你。”

　　“我也是。”拉克丝又闭上眼，嘴角含笑，满足地睡去了。

　　————

　　卡特琳娜返程的时候，雨已经停了。

　　等赶回表演厅之时，时间把握得恰恰好。魔术师正在做下半场的压轴表演。

　　台上的魔术师早已换了一张面具，白色的面具在帽子下有些突兀。先前插满刀子的箱子又被推上来，魔术师将上面的刀子一把一把拔出来，最后袖子一抖，箱子便被打开，红发女子从里面探出头来，而后一跃而出。

　　台下掌声雷动。

　　二人弯腰谢幕。卡特琳娜看见魔术师露出来的嘴角含笑，笑道，“今晚的表演很成功。”

　　魔术师不置可否，反问卡特琳娜一句，“看起来你是见到她了？并且还有了很愉快的相处时光。”

　　卡特琳娜闻言，偏头一笑，定格成这场表演上最出彩的那抹绚色。


End file.
